


Halloween

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Halloween

Ferus grinned at his husband who had just put the finishing touches on his Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier costume. “You look really sexy.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Cap,” Roan replied walking over to kiss Ferus who was dressed as Captain America. They shared another kiss before going to help their children get ready for a night of trick or treating. Violet was in Nick’s room, helping him into his Hulk costume. 

“Awe, who knew Loki and the Hulk could be so adorable,” Ferus said smiling at his daughter who was dressed as the god of mischief, her favorite character. Roan helped Violet finish dressing the three year old while Ferus went to check on the twins. 

Grace was getting into her Scarlet Witch costume and Kevin was already in his Quicksilver costume when Ferus entered their room. Ferus helped the twins complete their looks before meeting Roan, Violet, and Nick in the living room with their Halloween buckets.

“I think it was a wise choice to go with Marvel themed costumes for the whole family,” Roan told Ferus with a smile, looking at how cute everyone was in their costumes.

“Yeah,” Ferus replied warmly, looking at how perfect each of his children looked in their costume. “Iron Man and Thor need to hurry up and get over here before we leave them behind.” While they waited for Trever and Lune, Roan and Ferus took pictures of each of their children.

Roan opened the door to let Trever and Lune inside when they rang the doorbell two minutes later. Trever was dressed as Iron Man and Lune as Thor. “You guys look incredible.”

“Thanks!”

Though Trever and Lune were a bit older than the average trick or treater, Roan and Ferus had asked Clive and Astri if they could tag along with them for the night because four kids were a bit of a handful for Ferus and Roan alone. Luckily, none of them minded and everyone got what they wanted-extra help for Ferus and Roan, a few hours alone for Clive and Astri, and free candy for Lune and Trever.

“Hey Trever, do you mind taking a few pictures of us all together before we leave,” Roan asked Trever who nodded.

“Of course.” Trever took Roan’s phone and took several pictures of the Lands family together in their Marvel costumes.

As they walked across the street for their first stop of the night, Ferus and Roan held hands and put a little distance between them and their children so they could talk. Roan turned to Ferus once their children were waiting behind a group of children already at the door. “I’m glad you talked me into dressing up and coming out with you all tonight.” 

“I’m really glad you did babe,” Ferus said squeezing Roan’s hand. “It means so much to me and I know the kids are happy you didn’t stay at home either.” 

A few months ago, Roan’s favorite aunt died and since then, Roan had fallen into a severe depression, not wanting to do much of anything. “Well, how could I say no to your cute face? But seriously, I’m glad I am out here too. I couldn’t miss Halloween with you and all our kids, especially when you suggested the Marvel theme.” 

Ferus grinned. “It’s great isn’t it?”

Roan smiled. “Yeah.” 

The kids walked over to Roan and Ferus to show them how much candy they got, which was a lot. Roan took the opportunity to steal a couple of pieces for himself and Ferus.

“Hey,” Trever protested since Roan had taken the candy from his bucket. 

Ferus laughed. “Oh, we’re just getting started. By the time we finish, you’ll forget about a couple of lost pieces of candy.”

“Yeah and my parents have plenty of candy so you can get some more when we end the night there,” Roan told Trever as he handed a mini candy bar to his husband who ate it happily. 

As they went to the next house, Ferus turned to his attention back to his husband. “I love you and I have a great night planned for us when we get back.”

“Do tell,” Roan asked curiously. 

“It’s a surprise,” Ferus teased, giving Roan’s cheek a kiss. “But I’ll give you a hint-it involves a lot of chocolate and a bit of nudity.” 

Roan chuckled as he kissed his husband. “I think I’ll enjoy that.” 

“You will,” Ferus promised, reaching over to caress Roan’s cheek. 

Roan leaned into Ferus’s touch smiling softly at his husband. “Thank you for everything.” 

“No need to thank me, sweetie. My job is to be here for you and support you,” Ferus said as the kids ran over to them. In addition to getting candy, they got a couple of cheap toys. After that, the guys didn’t get much of a chance to talk alone because they decided to engage more with their kids because they would have plenty of time to talk later on that night when they were alone. Roan ended up having a lot of fun as they made their way through the neighborhood with his kids and husband. The last stop of the night was at his parents house. Enna and Alexir adored all their costumes and took a lot of pictures of everyone, including Trever and Lune. 

“How are you doing sweetie,” Enna asked Roan as the kids argued over the candy.

“I’m still feeling a bit depressed but I’m glad that I came out tonight. Ferus told you I almost didn’t come didn’t he?”

“Your husband is worried about you. Don’t be mad at him,” Enna told him.

“I’m not,” Roan sighed as he caught Ferus’s eye. Ferus gave him his special smile. “I couldn’t be, even if I wanted to…Are you sure that you want the kids spending the night here?”

Enna smiled. “I’ve dealt with worse than kids on sugar.”

Roan chuckled because he had a feeling he was included in what she referred to as ‘worse’. “Well, thanks. I love them all but I’m kind of glad to have a night alone with Fer. It’s been a while.”

“I know Roan.”

“I think we should get going. Trever and Lune need to get home and my husband keeps glancing over here like he’s anxious to leave,” Roan told her, catching Ferus's grin as if he overheard what he said. She laughed and hugged him.

“I love you.” 

“Love you too mom.” Roan and Ferus told everyone goodbye before dropping Trever and Lune off. 

“Have a great night,” Ferus told the guys. “Thanks for coming along too.”

“It was no problem,” Lune responded with a grin. “Your parents gave us A LOT of candy.”

Roan laughed. “Told you a couple of missing candy bars wouldn’t be a big deal.”

Trever laughed. “Yeah. I was just joking around with you about taking the candy. I didn’t care.”

Roan laughed. “See the two of you later.” 

Ferus and Roan went home where they enjoyed a much needed treat-a night alone.


End file.
